The Malfoy Sisters
by xIckyIdeliax
Summary: Draco's half sisters come to stay at Hogwarts. Too bad he doesn't even know that they're his sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! It's me, Jenny. This is a story me and my friend, Krysta, are going to be doing. Um, I can't think of anything else to say so, I'll shut up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I do not.**

The Great Hall was full of excitement. The students were told that they were going to get two new students. And not just any new students. Twins. That made all the boys go crazy with their stupid teenage hormones. There were whispers of how the twins would look like and if they were hot. Those came from the boys. Professor Dumbledore rose and silenced the bunch of anxious students. "Now, I know all of you are very excited as to know who are new guests are. Well, wait no longer. They are making their way into the castle right as I speak," he said, his eyes twinkling as usual. There was a loud, thunderous applause.

Everyone was happy to _finally _get new students. It felt like ages since there was anyone new. Professor Dumbledore turned to the other Professors and whispered so that the students couldn't hear. "Do you think he knows?" asked Professor McGonagall. "No, I don't think so," Professor Dumbledore said to her. "And we shall keep it that way," he added.

All eyes turned when two blonde haired girls opened the door to the Great Hall. "We're here," one of them annouced. "You owe me 20 galleons, Seamus," Dean said to his best friend. Seamus and Dean had made a bet that if the girls were hot, Seamus would give Dean 20 galleons. Seamus growled. Literally, he growled. "Fine! Take your sodding money," he said in an angry Irish accent.

The girls walked towards Professor Dumbledore, eyeing everyone in the Great Hall. "What do you think of them?" Jennifer whispered to her sister. "They're all pathetic," Manuela replied to her sister's question. Her eyes rested upon Draco Malfoy. _This is going to be so fun_, Manny thought.

"Welcome girls!" Profressor Dumbledore greeted them. "Hi Professor," they said in unison. Some poor little 4th year fainted at the sound of their voices. "So pathetic," Jennifer said back to Manny.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves," Dumbledore said. The twins turned around. "Hello all," Jennifer said to the crowd. "I'm Jennifer Steele, and this is my sister, Manuela," she introduced them. "You can call me Manny, though," Manny added.

After everyone was introduced, Jennifer and Manny were sorted into Slytherin. Dinner ended and everyone went back to their Common Rooms. "Oh Draco," Professor McGonagall called to the blonde. "Do you mind showing Jennifer and Manuela to the Slytherin Common Room?" she asked. _**Of course I do, **_Draco thought. "Not at all, Professor," he said.

Draco told Jenn and Manny to follow him into the dungeons. "It's cold down here," Jenn said as she shivered. Draco just ignored her and walked to the Common Room.

**Authors's Note: Thanks for reading! Krysta is going to write the next chapter so, if chapter 2 is a little different, that's why.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, Krysta here! So excited to write! Wait, why am I writing this instead of the story? Oh, because I'm a idiot. ON I GO!**

The two twins walked into the Slytherin Common Room. Seeing all eyes on them. Manny flipped her hair out of her face and crossed her arms, as did Jennifer. "See any cute ones?" Manny whispered soft enough to her sister so that the other students couldn't hear them. "A few. You?" Her sister asked, looking around the room. "Some. None of our league, though. I saw alot in the Great Hall. Too bad they aren't Slytherins. Damn goody-goody two shoes boys." Manny said with a little hiss.

The boys of Slytherin just stared on as the girls stood there. Once Draco showed them where their dorm could be located, he left. Causing a frenzy of boys to gather around the two girls. "Which ones which?" A few asked. "They're Sixth Years, right?" One asked. "I bet they aren't natural blondes. And their probably snobs, too." Some jealous girls in the back said, causing Jennifer to hold her sister back. Considering that she had a very bad anger issue. "I'm Jennifer. That's Manuela." Jenn said while pointing to herself and then her sister. "But dare call me Manuela, and some very bad will happen." Her sister explained, warning the other Slytherins around them.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" A certain brown haired boy said with a whistle. He was tall, and his name was Blaise Zabini. This obviously pushed Manny off the edge, since she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her. "It's a threat." She said, very stern and serious. Scaring the hell outta Blaise. "Oh, ok. Just verifing." He said, with a bit of a shake. "That's what I thought." She said in reply while pushing him towards the ground, slamming him onto the floor with a thud. _Who knew such a little girl had so much force?_ Everyone around them thought. "Cmon, Jenn. I want to sleep. We have to wake up rather early tomorrow." Manny said, walking over Blaise and pushing past the others. "Sorry." Her sister mouthed to the scared boy, lying on the ground.

When the sisters reached their dorms, there was one other girl there. "Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson." She introduced herself. "Which beds are ours?" Both of them asked together. Slightly creeping Pansy out. "Uh, the two on the right. The bathroom's down the hall, if you'd like to take a shower or change. Hey, do you guys wear the same clothes?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, curious. "No. We have different tastes when it comes to clothes. But seeing as we're going to be wearing the same robes. Then yes, I guess you could say that." Jennifer explained as Manny grabbed her pajamas and started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to change, coming Jenn?" She asked, half of her body out of the room. Jennifer followed her out after grabbing her own clothes and a comb for her hair. _Hogwarts just got a bit more interesting. _Pansy thought with a sigh.

The twins came back into the room, one wearing a Pink and Black poka-dotted pajama set. The other wearing Blue and Green pajamas, with cookies and milk on them. Manny had begged her sister not to buy them, but of course, Jenn didn't listen. "You're sheets and blankets and all that stuff are on your beds." Pansy said as she pointed. They walked to their beds, Green and Black. "Green? Our sheets and blankets are green? I hate green." Manny said under her breath. But Jennifer had heard her. "I like green." She said in protest as all three girls climbed into their beds and covered themselfs so they wouldn't be chill. They were going to drift into a slumber, when Manny spoke up. "Parkinson, what do you know about Draco Malfoy?" She asked. Jennifer shot a look at her that said _What are you doing?_. Manny just shot one back that said _Don't worry._ "Um, well, people know him as the Slytherin sex god. He dated me for a few years. He plays Seeker for the Slytherin Qudditch team and he calls people by their last names. Just like you did..." Pansy said as she thought about her ex-boyfriend and current crush, Draco with a sigh while the two girls tried not to laugh. "Slytherin Sex God?" They both asked, causing them to go into a fit of laughter. Pansy just looked at them like they were crazy. "Have you seen him? He's the hottest guy in the whole school. What do you expect?" Pansy said while watching Manny falling out of her bed, cracking up laughing.

"Um, yah. Ok. Good night." She said while getting up and wiping a few tears before falling asleep with a smile. Just like Jennifer did.

**Ok, that's all I've got! Hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Heeeylow! Jennerz here and I'm writing chapter 3! *takes out giant movie theatre popcorn* ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER! *gets slapped by JK Rowling* "Okay, fine! I don't. Dang woman. You didn't have to hit me"**

Jennifer woke up before everyone else did. She was an early riser. She went to the bathroom so she could partake in her morning activities. After she was done, she woke up her sister. "Manny, wake up," she said as she shook Manuela. "Huh? What's going on?" Manny said sleepily. "Get up and get dressed. Breakfast starts in an hour," Jenn said.

She sat in the Slytherin Common Room, waiting for her sister. Finally, Manny was up, and surprisingly, so was everyone else. Draco came downstairs, holding a towel to his still damp hair. "Wait for me. I have to show you two around," he said, not at all nicely. "Oh, hi Draco," Pansy said, trying to act sexy when she saw him. She tried walking towards him, in what she must of thought was an attractive manner, but tripped on the rug that she didn't see in front of her.

Jennifer and Manuela bursted into laughter. Draco just scowled at Pansy. "Parkinson, do try to keep your balance," he said, walking away from her. Pansy 'hmphed' and got up. "Nice one, Parkinson. You really showed the floor who's boss," Manuela said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Yeah, that floor is never going to bother you again," Jennifer added. Pansy sneered at them and walked away.

After about 15 minutes, Draco finally came back to the Common Room. "Finally! Hurry up. We're going to miss breakfast," Jenn said, walking towards the door. "Why did it take you so long, anyway," Manny asked. "It takes time to look this good," Draco replied. "Sure," Jenn and Manny said sarcastically at the same time.

Draco just rolled his eyes as they walked out of the Common Room.

**Author's Note: Woohoo! Krysta is writing next! Peace out! *leaves on a magic flying carpet***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people of earth! Are you pumped? Because I'm pumped! I've got my pumped music on and everything! PUMP PUMP, PUMP IT UP! WOOO!**

"So, this is Charms class. And that's the bathroom. And over here's the Great Hall." Draco said while pointing. Then entering the Great Hall with the two girls. Of course, just like the day before, all eyes fell on the girls. "Don't you get sick of people staring at you like you're some kind of god?" Draco asked the two girls. They just laughed. "What?" He asked, a bit confused. "You're the one to talk. According to Pansy, you're a bit of a god yourself..." Manny said, trying not to laugh her head off. Jenn tried to choke out some words, but she just couldn't do it.

The three walked over to the end of the table, where not many people were. When they sat down, all the boys ran to sit across from the girls. The Slytherin girls, however, ran to sit next to Draco. Since he was supposed to be the Slytherin sex god and all. But, the first person who sat with the three was the one Manny hoped WOULDN'T make it. Blaise Zabini. "No, he is NOT sitting with us!" Manny said while waving her hands around. "Yes, he is. He's my best mate." Draco said with a nod. Manny just shook her head. "Don't worry, Manny. It's not like he's gonna jump you or something." Jennifer said with a bit of a giggle at the thought. Her sister just glared at her. "How would you know?" She said with a raised eyebrow, which caught Blaise's eye. "Hey, you do that eyebrow thing just like Draco!" He said with a slight smile, which ended up on Draco's face. "Yah, you're right Blaise. They do do that like me." He said while eating a piece of pancake. He looked over at Manny's plate, which was empty.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Draco said, pointing to Manny's plate. She just shook her head. "She doesn't eat anything but lunch. She on a diet." Jennifer explained. Blaise just laughed. "Diet? For what? You're almost a twig." He said, laughing again. Manny just glared at him. "Say that again and I'll snap you like a twig." She said, a bit pissed. Blaise shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Jennifer was the one to talk. "She can, you know. Fighting's what got us kicked out of all the other schools. Manny has a very short temper" She explained while she drank some pumpkin juice.

"Why'd they have to be Slytherins?" Dean Thomas asked his friends while staring at the two girls. "I heard that Manny got pregnant last year but gave the baby away." Seamus said while eating. Harry shook his head. "I heard Jennifer had sex with a guy who's girlfriend was pregnant." He said, going over some Qudditch plays. "I heard they both had sex with the same guy." Ron said, grabbing more food. "Would you all stop? They're just girls. Nothing special. So, they have blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bit of a body. That doesn't mean that you boys should treat them like they're so special." Hermione said while putting her book down. The boys just looked at her like she was crazy. Then went back to their conversation.

"Who do you think they like?" Seamus asked. Ron shrugged, more focused on his food. Harry took a few moments to think about it, but finally came up with a answer. "They seem a bit interested with Malfoy. I mean, they were with him last night. This morning, and now. Maybe they fancy him." He said, a bit unsure. "I heard Manny was flirting with Zabini last night." Seamus said but added "And now their sitting across from each other. I think Blaise likes her. Does it look like it?" All the boys focused their attention to Blaise and Manny. "Nah, I don't think so." Ron said after a few minutes then went back to eating. Harry checked his watch. "It's almost time for class. Charms, right? Do we have that with Slytherin?" He asked. All four of them pulled out their timetables, then smiled when they saw that their next class did have Slytherin. "Do you think that they'll be in it?" Dean asked his friends. "I hope so." Ron said, putting away his things and walking off with his three friends.

"Ok, so it's time for you girls to get to class. But, I'm in Seventh Year so I guess you're on your own." Draco said as he and Blaise got up and were about to walk away. "Um, no. Professor Dumbledore said that we have Seventh Year classes. Since we exceeded in our Sixth Year classes at our last school. See." Jennnifer said while passing them over their timetables. Just as Jennifer said, they had Seventh Year classes. "Ok, fine. Cmon." Draco said with a sigh as he passed the papers back to Jennifer. Who got up instantly and started to follow them. Manny, however, took her time. "Are you coming, Jennifer?" Blaise said, mixing the two up. Draco just thumped him in the back of the head. "That's Manny, you idiot." He said as she got up, and started following them out of the Great Hall.

**Sorry it's boring. Jenny always writes the more interesting ones. I'm trying! Ok, so I'll go so Jenny can write the good chapter. Bye now! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Jenny's here! *does a jig on a stage but gets booed off* Ya'know what, I don't care! *walks away crying* Jerks. Anyway, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Manny and Jennifer followed Draco to Charms class. As usual, all the boys kept following them. Ginny thumped Harry upside his head when he was following after the twins. "I'm not interested in them, Gin. We have the same class," Harry tried to defend himself. "Whatever. Just keep away from them. Anyone that hangs out with Malfoy can't be good," Ginny said as she walked ahead of Harry. "Bloody mental girlfriends," Harry said under his breath.

When they reached the Charms classroom, Draco ditched them to find a seat for himself. "Now where are we going to sit?" Jennifer asked her sister. "No worries," Manny reassured Jenn. "Oh, my. It seems like me and my sister can't find anywhere to sit. I wonder if there are any nice boys who are willing to give up their seats," Manny said dramatically.

As soon as she was finished speaking, most of the boys in the class got out of their seats. "Here you girls go," they all said. Jennifer and Manny picked the seat two Slytherin boys had offered. "Worked like a charm," Manny said as she sat down.

Professor Flitwick walked into the classroom. "Welcome, students, to another exciting year of Charms!" he said happily. _What has he been smoking, _Manny thought. Jennifer snorted, trying to stop herself from laughing as she read her sister's thoughts. Professor Flitwick obviously heard her snort, because he began talking to her. "Ah, yes. Our new students," he said. "How are you two doing at Hogwarts so far?" "Fine," Jenn and Manny said in unison.

"Bloody hell, do they always do that?" Ron whispered to Harry. "Do you two always talk at the same time?" Professor Flitwick asked the twins. "No, not all the time," Jennifer answered. "Blonde bimbos," Hermione said under her breath. Manny heard her though. She turned to her sharply. "What did you just say, mudblood!" Manny demanded.

"N-n-nothing," Hermione stammered. "That's what I thought," Manny said, happy with Hermione's answer. "Whoa," everyone in the class said. "Did she just frighten Hermione?" someone whispered. "They're more powerful than I thought," another whispered.

_You didn't have to be so mean to her, _Jennifer thought, knowing that Manny would read her mind. _She deserved it, _Manny replied.

**Author's Note: Done! Now, I'm going to let Krysta take over. But let me warn you. Your mind will be blown by her comedy. Bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Didn't Jenny just crack you up? Ok, my turn!**

Professor Flitwick went on with his lesson. _This is so boring. You aren't actually listening, are you?_ Manny thought towards her sister. _Of course. It's not like we have anything better to do._ She thought while writing down what was on the board. _Yes there is. It's a room full of boys, Jenn. Let's see which are cute and which aren't._ Manny thought with a smirk. Boys were her favorite subject. _Hmm. Well, that Gryffindor over there isn't too bad._ Jennifer thought while pointing towards Harry. _He's alright. But he's dating that Sixth Year, Ginny. I think you'd be better with the boy in front of him. What was his name, Danny? Derek? Declan?_ She thought in reply. _Dean. His name is Dean. _ Jennifer shot to her sister. _Well, you know his name already. What about me? Who would I go good with?_ Manny asked, eager. _Blaise, definately Blaise._ Her sister told her. Flabergasted (Love that word!), Manny quickly stood up and yelled, "BLAISE?". Sending all the attention on her. Again.

"Mate, would you stop staring at them?" Draco said, nudging towards the twins who were at the time sending Mind Messages to each other. "Why?" He asked, coping down notes. "I just don't feel comfortable with you staring at them is all. So stop." Draco said, pulling out another piece of parchment. "Do you fancy them or something?" Blaise asked, taking his eyes off the girls and his work and putting it onto the blonde boy beside him. "No, I would never. I just don't feel comfortable. Why can't you stare at someone else? Isn't there another girl here that you find attractive?" He asked, looking around the room for another cute girl. A few caught his eye. A Slytherin named Tara, a Gryffindor named Whitney, and a Ravenclaw named Cho. "Nope, just Manny. I MEAN THE TWINS! Yah, the twins..." Blaise spat out. "Whatever. Just don't-" He was cut off by a certain girl shooting up and yelling 'BLAISE?'.

"What seems to be the problem, ?" The Professor asked, losing concentration on his lesson and focusing on Manny. She looked over to shoulder to see Blaise with the biggest smirk on his face. "Wipe the smirk off your face, Zabini or I'll do it for you." Manny said. Everybody just watched, most of them smiling. "That's a threat, right?" He asked a bit cocky. Manny turned around to face him. "Do you want a repeat of last night?" She asked, glaring at him. "Which part? The common room or my dreams?" He said with another smirk and a wink. This obviously ticked Manny off. She started running towards Blaise, very angry. Jennifer ran and grabbed her just in time. "Ok, Manny. That's enough." She said after she grabbed her sister and pulled her away. Manny sat down, but was still fuming.

"She's a bit fiesty." Harry said, while watching the incident. "Don't forget, you're dating my little sister." Ron said while hitting his friend playfully. "Yes, I know that Ron. It's not like I can't look at girls though. Don't tell Ginny I said that!" He said, pointing his finger in front of his friend's face. "You're afraid of my sister?" He said with a laugh. "Hey, bloody girlfriends aren't easy to have. It wasn't so fun dating Lavender,now was it?" Harry said with a slight chuckle. Ron just slapped him in the back of the head. "Boys, would you stop playing around and pay attention?" Hermione said in the back of them. They just snickered and went back to talking.

_These bloody people. The two blondies over there can't get a clue. All the boys are obsessed with them. When will the world be sane again? _Hermione said, a bit irritated. "Anything wrong, Hermione?" Cho asked next to her. "No, everything's fine. Perfectly fine." She replied, but still a bit off the edge.

**I know, boring. Ok, so I'll let Jenny entertain you all. Which means letting her outta the closet. Grrr.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: See? I told you she would blow your mind. Now, it's time for me!**

Charms class went on for about 30 more minutes, then it was over. Jennifer and Manny had to follow Draco around, and right then, he had a free period. Which meant, they had a free period. "Do what you want, but try not to get yourselves lost," he said before he turned away from them. He was starting to feel strangely protective of them.

Manny turned to Jennifer. "What do you want to do now?" she asked her. "How about the library?" Jenn suggested. "Ugh, no. I highly doubt any cute boys go to he library. Besides, don't you just want to relax?" Manny asked. "I will be relaxing, at the library. You can go stalk boys if you like," Jenn said as she turned to go to the library.

_**AT THE LIBRARY**_

Jennifer was walking through each book section, trying to figure out what book looked remotely interesting. She was so involved in what she was doing, she didn't notice someone in front of her. That is, until they bumped into each other. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said to the person. "No problem," a male voice told her. She looked to see that she had bumped into Dean. "Oh, Hi, Dean," Jenn said, a little flustered. "Hi, um. Manny, right?" Dean asked. "Um, no. I'm Jennifer," Jenn corrected him. "Oh, sorry. So, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" Dean asked. "I've only been here for a few hours, but it's pretty cool," Jenn replied.

Dean and Jennifer began talking at the tables, completely forgetting why they even went to the library in the first place. They learned so much about each other.

_**WHERE EVER MANNY IS**_

Manny was sitting in the lawn, enjoying the beauty of the day. "Hello beautiful," a familiar (and annoying) voice called out to her. Manny groaned, hoping it wasn't the person she thought it was and that the universe was playing some sick joke on her. Apparently, the universe wasn't joking, because Blaise Zabini sat down right next to her. "What the hell do you want, Zabini?" Manny asked rather rudely. "Nothing anymore. I already have what I wanted," Blaise responded. "And what was that?" Manny asked, irritated that the boy wouldn't leave her alone. "Being alone with you," Blaise answered. Manny began blushing, but tried to stop herself when she remembered who was talking to her.

"Look Zabini, that crap might work on other girls, but not on me. Now leave me alone before I do real damage to you," Manny said as she stood up. She ran in the castle, trying to find the library. _Jennifer, I need to talk to you, now, _Manny thought.

Jennifer read her sister's mind and told Dean that she'd have to talk to him later. She ran out of the library and towards Manny. "What's up?" she asked when she reached her sister. "Blaise just flirted with me," Manny answered. "So? What's your point?" Jenn asked, confused. "I think I kind've liked it," Manny said.

Jennifer looked at Manny strangely, then, she smirked. "I knew you liked him," she said.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long and boring stuff. How about something more entertaining? Oh Krysta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Didn't you just love Jenny's chapter? I thought it was amazing. Ok, time for me to give it a shot!**

"I do not like him, nor did I ever like him, and I never will like him!" Manny said, practically yelling at her sister. "Uh huh. Just keep telling yourself that. You just watch in a few weeks, you'll be snogging together." She said, teasing her sister who just slapped her on the shoulder. "Hey! I'm just speaking the truth!" Jennifer said with a smile as they walked towards the Slytherin Common Room. "So, what book did you read?" Manny asked, hoping to change the subject. "Book?" Her sister asked, a bit confused. "Well, what else are you supposed to do in a library?" She replied, looking at her sister strangely. "Oh, um I was just talking with someone." Jenn said, looking away from her sister so that she couldn't tell Jennifer was blushing. "What's his name?" She asked as they were walking, but both got tripped.

Manny got up, to see some girls laughing their heads off with their legs extended. "Why the hell did you do that?" She said while dusting dirt off her robes. "Because, you blondes need to stay away from our boys. Got it?" One of the girls said as she got up. "Hey, you're that girl. Lavender Brown. Don't you know who you're messing with?" Jennifer said as she grabbed her books. "I'm not afraid of you." Lavender said, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, you should be." Manny said quickly before socking the Gryffindor in the face. "Manny!" Her sister said, while pulling her away. "Oh I'm not done!" She said, jumping on Lavender, getting into a fight. Jennifer, knowing that she couldn't stop her sister, ran to the Slytherin Common Room to find Draco.

"Draco!" She yelled to the blond boy, who shot up when he heard his name. "What is it, Jennifer?" He asked while running over to her. "Manny is about to kill Lavender." She said while pointing outside. All the other Slytherins heard her, and followed her as she showed them to Manny who was looking over Lavender. "Stop it, Manny! She's unconscious!" Jennifer yelled to her sister, which didn't do any good. Draco scooped her up and brought her off of a bloody Lavender, who was lying there on the ground. "You weren't kidding when you said she had a bad temper." Draco said, slightly struggling to keep Manny still. "Let me go!" But of course, he didn't listen.

"What's going on here? Oh my..." Professor McGonagall said as she walked over to the group and saw Lavender. "Somebody please take her to the Hospital Wing. , please bring the two girls with me. I think we need to have a little chat with the Headmaster." She added as she walked away, the three of them following.

_See what you've done? Our first day and we're already in trouble. Why can't you just take therpy like father suggested? _Jennifer thought, knowing her sister was listening. _I'm sorry, ok? She tripped us, what did you expect? I wasn't about to stand there and let her get away with it. Plus, she kinda gave up after her lip started to bleed. _Manny thought back with a slight smile which her sister saw. _Don't smile! _She thought_ This isn't a smiling matter._ It only made Manny smile bigger. _Well, people won't mess with us anymore. Or, at least they shouldn't. It took me what, five minutes to knock her out?_ She thought, looking at Draco who obviously wasn't happy. _Whatever, but if we're getting a detention, I'm not going to go with you. And you know who also got detention, right?_ Jennifer thought to her sister, making a smile of her own. _Who?_ Manny sent to her sister, curious. _Blaise._ She 'said', her smile turning into a smirk.

**Ok, I'll leave the chapter with Dumbledore to Jenny. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sup my homies! *gets all gangstalicious and what not* *gets slapped by Krysta for stalling* People need to stop hitting me before I get Jacob in here to kick all of your butts! Yeah, that means you too, Joanna.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to the lady that slapped me earlier.**

Jennifer and Manuela stepped into Dumbledore's office. Jennifer was nervous as to what the consequence would be. Manny didn't really care. _Could you at least try to fake interest in this situation, _Jen thought, knowing her sister would read her mind. _Nope, she totally deserved it. I have nothing to worry about, _Manny thought back. They sat down in the fluffy, comfortable chair in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled at them, eyes twinkling, as usual. "What do I owe this lovely visit?" he asked the twins. "They were caught fighting," McGonagall explained. Jennifer turned to her. "_They_? I didn't do anything," Jenn explained. "Is that correct?" Dumbledore asked McGonagall. "Well, yes. But she didn't try to stop the fight. So, she's just at guilty," McGonagall said. Jen had a look of pure "WTF" at that moment.

Dumbledore seemed to notice it, because he dismissed her and told Manny to stay. 10 minutes later, Manny came out of Dumbledore's office. "So, what was your punishment?" Jennifer asked her sister when she came into the Slytherin Common Room. "You didn't stand outside of the door?" Manny asked her. "No, why would I do that?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know how you could be related to me and Draco," Manny said. Just at that moment, Pansy had came down to the Common Room and heard what Manny said. "What?" she screamed. "You two are related to Draco," she said suspiciously. "I knew something was familiar about you two. You both have the hair colour and Manny has the snarky attitude," she continued. "Okay, first of all. Pansy, shut up because you don't know what you're talking about and second, Jen, I got detention for a week," Manny explained. "I'm telling Draco," Pansy kept talking. "NO!" Jenn yelled. "Don't do that. I mean, seriously, you're going to go to him and tell him that we're his sisters? You don't have any proof, pug face," she added.

Pansy gasped and Manny seemed a bit impressed. Pansy 'hmphed' and walked away. Jennifer rolled her eyes at Pansy's antics and turned back to her sister. "You were saying?" she said. "Umm, I was saying that I got detention for a week. I have to re-organize all of Snape's potions and work with Zabini," Blaise's last name was said with hate "in dusting McGonagall's room," Manny told Jen. Jennifer just made an 'oh' with her mouth and smirked at Manny. "Why are you smirking?" Manny asked. "No reason," Jenn said, walking away. "What do you mean no reason? I want to know," Manny followed her.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, that sucked. Please don't pelt me with cupcakes. Krysta still has to write hers. *runs away before angry mob pelts me with cupcakes***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HeyHey! Krysta here! Hope you're liking it so fair. So, I'll let you get to reading!**

Jenn still had a smirk, but let it out anyways. "We have Herbology next." She said, but Manny didn't get it. "So?" She asked with a slight shrug as they walked to their next class. "Both Blaise and Dean are in that class. So in other words, we're not sitting with each other." Jenn stated, nodding her head. Manny's jaw almost hit the ground. "What? Why? You're gonna go sit with your boyfriend and leave me all alone?" She asked with a puppy dog face that usually works on everyone BUT her sister. "Don't even try to pull that on me. You know it does nothing what so ever. Now, I'm gonna sit with Dean. Who ISN'T my boyfriend...yet." Jenn said with a slight smile as the twins entered class. Jennifer rushing to sit next to a surprised Dean and leaving Manny alone. Well, not for long.

"Hey sexy" Manny heard someone whisper in her ear. That person sat down next to her, causing her to groan. "Leave Zabini. Now." She told him, but of course, he didn't listen. "Why? I can't sit next to the prettiest girl in school?" He said with a smirk. Causing Manny to blush a bit, but she shook it off when she remembered who she was talking to. "Like I said, Zabini. That crap isn't going to work with me. Give it up." She said while opening her textbook to the page, pretending to read it. But Blaise wasn't buying it. "You hate reading." He said, closing the book for her. She looked at him with daggers. "How would you know?" Manny shot back, Blaise only chuckled. "I can just tell. I can read you so easily." He said while playing with her hair, making her blush. But again, she snapped out of it. "Prove it." Manny said, crossing her arms and wacking Blaise's hand away from her hair.

"Hey Jenn." Blaise said as Jennifer sat down next to him. "You knew it was me?" She said while pulling out parchment, a quill, and her textbook. "Course. You're different from your sister. But in a good way." He said with a sweet smile, making her blush so hard she looked bright red. Just like the colour of Ron Weasley's hair. Boys watched, and got very mad. Seeing how Jenn took a interest in Dean. _MANNY! I LIKE DEAN!_ She thought, he smile bigger than it could have been. _I'm busy, Jenn. I'll talk to you later. _Manny replied while pulling away. But her sister didn't care, she was focused on Dean.

Pansy ran to sit next to Draco before anyone else could. Giving out a sigh, he didn't feel like wasting his energy so he let her sit there. Happily, Pansy poked Draco's hard shoulder, trying to get his attention. Still looking at his book, Draco unhappily said "What Parkinson?". "I have a secret." She said with a perky smile even though Draco looked as if he didn't really care. "If it's a secret, then you should probably keep your mouth shut about it." He said, a bit irritated. _Blaise just HAD to sit with Manny. He owes me for this._ He thought to himself, only getting even more irritated. "What if I told you that the secret had to do with you?" She said, trying to get him interested. Of course, it worked like a charm. He dropped his quill and turned to face her. "Ok, spill it." He said, quickly wanting to get this over with. "Well..."

"Let's see. You like Pink and Black. Bunnys are your favourite, but you'd never admit it. You hate it when people ask if you and your sister do the same things, because you like to think of yourself as a original. You hate it when people mix you and your sister up because you find it that you're way different from your sister. You have a big secret that you're trying not to spit out bit it's becoming difficult. You only find a few boys in the school rather attractive and one of them happens to be me. Oh and you really, really wanna touch my stomach and see if I have a six pack." He said with a smirk as he lifted his shirt a bit. Showing Manny his eight pack. She instantly wanted to touch it, considering she was melting. _No! Bad Manuela! No touching Zabini's eight pack!_ She thought, meant for herself. But Jenn heard. _HA! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!_ Her sister thought back to her. But this wasn't the time for Mind Messages. _Shut up Jenn! I'm tryna concentrate!_ She shot back. But she just couldn't do it, she couldn't hold her hand still. Manny wiped her hand over Blaise's eight pack, holding her breath. Blaise just sat there, smirking the whole time.

Pansy, about to let the twins' secret slip, was cut off by Draco standing up and yelling. "BLAISE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He ran over to the table that Blaise and Manny were sitting at, pissed that they were having a touching session. "Hey, she wanted to do it." Blaise said while pointing to Manny. "What? Draco, what would you have done if a girl pulled up her top and told you to grabbed her bust?" She said, standing up with her hands on her hips. Draco just stood there silent for some time. "Exactly!" Manny said as she grabbed her things when the bell rang. _Thank merlin._ She walked out of the class, glad to be away from a shirtless Zabini. Well, half shirtless.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Draco made sure that Blaise didn't sit next to Manny. The twins were sending Mind Messages about boys most of the time, sometimes Jenn wanted to focus on her work. But Manny wouldn't have it. Lavender stayed a good distance, which was good. Pansy had no way to talk to Draco again, seeing as how he always made sure Blaise was by his side and not with Manny. Hermione, still jealous of the two. Seeing as the girls got all the attention for nothing. Stupid brainwashed boys. And as for the boys, well, they were brainwashed.

**Ok, I'm done here! Time for Jenny to blow your minds! PAYCE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Aha! I'm back. Any doodle, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine. I don't want JK Rowling to slap me again.**

Seamus just watched all the boys fall in love with the twins. Even his best friend was starting to fall for one. Which one was it? Jennifer? Manny? Well, it didn't matter which one it was. He was falling for her. Which, as we all know, is a big no no. They hung out with Malfoy. Malfoy hated Gryffindors, therefore, Dean was not allowed to like them, At all. Case closed. End of. _I need to get Dean un-brainwashed, _Seamus thought.

Dean walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, completely unaware that Seamus was waiting for him. "Oh, hi Shay,' Dean said when he saw his best friend. "Hi Shay? Is that the best greeting you can give me?" Seamus asked, anger clear in his tone of voice. "Umm, Hello, Seamus," Dean corrected himself. Seamus got off the couch he was sitting in and went up to Dean. "Dear Merlin, she has you totally brainwashed. Quick! How many fingers am I holding up?" Seamus asked, holding up 4 fingers. "Four and what are you talking about? Who has me brainwashed?" Dean asked. "That...that...that Steele girl. Which one is it? Oh, well. Who cares which one it is. All I know is, she's got you wrapped around her little finger," Seamus explained. "Her name is Jennifer and she does not have me wrapped around her finger," Dean said. He then proceeded to walk away from Seamus.

_**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE CASTLE**_

Jennifer did a jig as she sang "I was right. You like Blaise." Manny had gotten tired of her sister's singing. Jen had been doing that ever since they left the Herbology classroom. "Okay, knock it off!" Manny finally yelled. "You're just mad because I was right," Jenn said as she continued her jigging and singing. Manny walked away from her sister. "Don't get mad, Manuela. You know I'm right," Jennifer yelled as she followed her sister.

"Stupid blond," Hermione said under her breath as Jen and Manny passed her. Manny stopped, abruptly, and turned to face Hermione. "You want to repeat that, but this time, with my fist in your face," she said to her. Hermione stood up straighter. "I'm not affraid of you. Anyone who hangs out with Malfoy clearly isn't a threat," she said. "Oh, you didn't hear about what I did to Lavender?" Manny said, getting in Hermione's face. Jennifer stepped between them. "Let's not fight. Manny, you don't want more time added on to your detention, now do you," she asked her sister. Manny eyed Hermione then turned away from her. She then began to walk away.

Jennifer turned to Hermione. "Don't test her, okay? Muggle-born," Jenn said harshly. She too walked away from Hermione.

_**2 HOURS LATER AT MANNY'S DETENTION**_

Manuela stepped into the Potions classroom, looking for Professor Snape. "Finally! You're here. Now, I want you to reorganize all the potions into alphabetical order," he told her. "What order were they in before?" she asked. "Strength. I put them according to how powerful they are. Now, get to it," he said as he walked out of the room.

**Author's Note: Done! Now, here's Krysta.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE OF EARTH! It's time for Krysta to step in and write. *Turns Pumped music on blast; stretches out a bit; rolls her neck* Ok, LET'S DO THIS!**

Manny sat down at a desk and started to relax. "Aren't you gonna help me?" He asked, pointing to the potions. She hissed. "No. Can't you do it by yourself?" Manny asked, sitting a bit straighter. "No. Do you see all these? How am I supposed to do, what, 250 by myself in a hour?" Blaise said, a bit pissed. Manny, seeing as he was going to keep pestering her to help, pulled out her wand. "Rearrango Alphebitcal" She said with two swishs and a flick. The potions lined up alphebitcally and she put her wand away. "We weren't supposed to us magic." He said. _And he's supposed to be a Slytherin?_ She thought to herself. "I wasn't supposed to fight with Lavender, but I did that anyway." She said with a smile. Blaise just sat down with a sigh. "You know, if Snape finds out he's gonna give us more detention?" He said, looking at her. "So? You're saying this like you have something better to do. Do you have anything better to do?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. After thinking about it, he relized that she was right. So, he sat back and relaxed. After a few minutes of silence, they finally started talking. About civil things, not each other's bodies.

[**In the Gryffindor Boys' Dorm]**

"You need to stay away from her! She's trouble!" Seamus yelled at Dean, still believing that the Steele twins were evil. They were good-looking, yes. But they hang around with Malfoy. That isn't good. "You don't know anything about Jennifer. So who are you to judge? You haven't met her or talked to her. She's a very good person!" Dean yelled back, defending himself and his 'friend', you could say. "SHE'S HANGING AROUND MALFOY!" Seamus yelled even louder. But this only caused Dean to yell louder. "I DON'T CARE! SHE'S NICE AND SWEET AND PRETTY AND CARING AND SMART AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! YOU HOPELESS IDIOT!" Dean yelled back, grabbing his things and stomping out the door. Leaving a very angry Seamus in the room.

[**Following Dean****]**

Dean needed to cool off and talk. Well, who would he talk to? Certainly not the boys, who probably were agreeing with Seamus. That only left Jennifer. But, he had no idea where she was. So, he went to Manny. He walked into the Potion's classroom, seeing two Slytherins laughing together, both blushing a bit. Not really caring, Dean immidently started talking. "Where's Jenn? I need to talk to her." He told Manny. Who knew exactly what to do.

"Uh, let me think and see if I remember." She replied while closing her eyes. Which somehow made it more clear to read thoughts. _Jenn, where are you?_ She thought towards her sister. _In the dorm, trying to get pug face (Pansy) to shut up about how much she missess Draco. Why?_ Jenn asked, wondering why her sister would even care. _Go to the lake, but get ready a bit. And hurry. I'm sending Dean there._ Manny said, but pulled away from her thoughts so she could tell Dean.

"The Lake! She told me she was gonna go to the lake!" She told Dean, who ran out quickly and practically sprinted off to the lake. He needed to talk to Jenn and he needed to talk to her now.

**I'll leave this part for Jenny! Hope it was good! Good-bye peoples! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Wasn't Krysta's part just great? Okay, now it's my turn. *leaves in thunder and lightening***

**Disclaimer: *Cowers back in frear* Please, no! Joanna will slap me again.**

After reading her sister's mind message, Jenn took off for the lawn, anxious to see Dean. It wasn't like she was crushing on him or anything. That'd just be ridiculous. Pffft. Anyway, she waited for Dean in the lawn. Dean finally showed up about seven minutes later, completely steamed. Jenn got out of the position she was sitting in (crisscross applesauce, yeah, that's right. I still say that) and went to give Dean a hug. Again, NOT crushing on him. It was just a friendly hug.

"Dean, what's wrong?" she asked him. "It's Seamus," Dean answered, "He thinks you're bad _just _because you hang out with Malfoy." Jenn just looked at him. _What's up with all the crazy, suspicious Grryfindorks,_ she thought to herself. Sadly, she forgot that her sister could read her thoughts too. _I know right. That's what I'm saying, _Manny thought back. Ignoring her sister, Jennifer told Dean to sit down and explain everything that happened.

After he was finished, Dean honestly felt much better. "Seamus is a stupid git, if you ask me," Jenn said to Dean, making him laugh. They spent the entire evening talking, completely unaware of the time.

_**IN THE CORRIDORS OF HOGWARTS**_

Hermione was pacing (and fuming). She couldn't believe how idiotic the boys were acting. And for what? Stupid blondes who could Avada Kedavra them at any moment. "Stupid boys. Going all crazy just because a bunch of blondes come to school. There are other perfect girls out there. Perfectly, non blonde girls. And smart too," Hermione said to the air. "I agree with you," came an Irish accent. Hermione stopped her pacing and turned to face Seamus who had just appeared out of nowhere."Pardon?" she said to him. "I agree with you. Those girls are nothing but trouble and they need to leave Hogwarts. Now. One of them already has Dean in a spell of some sort. He's starting to like her and he thinks that she likes him too," Seamus explained. Hermione grinned at what Seamus was saying. Not because one of the bimbos had captured Dean's heart, but because there was someone else at Hogwarts that agreed with her.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" she asked Seamus. "I say, we make sure they know that Hogwarts is for us and us only and they can go back to wherever they came from," Seamus proposed. Hermione's grin widened. "Seamus, I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship," she said while extending her hand to him. Seamus took her hand and they shook. Unbeknown to them, Manny had been watching them in the shadows the entire time.

_Jennifer, I need to talk to you,_ Manny thought. _What is it? I'm busy, _Jennifer thought back. _It's almost midnight, what exactly could you be busy with? _Manny asked. Jennifer was confused as to what her sister was talking about. So, she checked her watch. Just as Manny said, it was almost midnight. "Crap! Dean, we've got to get in," she said, getting up. "Oh, okay," Dean said, slightly disappointed. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked her. Jenn thought about the question, then, she remembered that she was going to be helping Cho Chang with her Herbology homework. "Um, yeah. I'm sorry Dean," Jenn said before running to the Slytherin Common Room. If she had bothered to look back, she would've seen a heartbroken Dean, trying his hardest not to cry.

**Author's Note: So, how'd I do? Well, heeeeeeerrrrre's Krysta! *pulls Krysta out of a magic hat***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey lovely people! Didn't you love Jenny's chapter? Cause I did. Ok, I got my songs on, my fingers are ready to type, LET'S GET THIS GOING!**

Manny had clenched fists as she paced in the Common Room. She really wanted to punch something, or someone. Just then, Jennifer walked in. "What happened?" She asked, clearly seeing that her sister was angry. "Those...those...UGH!" Manny yelled, causing attention. She knew that if she had actually said Hermione and Seamus, then she'd be causing more than just attention (Wink, wink). "What happened? You can tell me." Her sister said, trying to calm her down. "Those two Gryffindors want us out of here!" Manny said, digging her fingernails into the wooden railings of the stairs (Yes, she's that strong :P).

"You mean Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan?" Jennifer asked. Wrong move. The second Manny heard those names, she went on a rampage. She started throwing things around and ripping up pillows. Of course, she knew how to fix this with a simple spell her father had taught her. But her sudden outburst still scared the crap outta the other people in the room. Jennifer, knowing that she couldn't stop her sister on her own, called for the person who could. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She yelled, seconds later Draco and Blaise came down to see a very angry Manny trashing the Slytherin Common Room. "Bloody hell! She's stronger than I thought!" Blaise said while Draco simply walked over and grabbed Manny by the waist, pulling her out the door. "Coming Jennifer?" He asked over his shoulder, trying to keep Manny still. Which was fairly hard, seeing how she was still fuming. "Hold on, I gotta fix this." She said as she pulled out her wand and mumbled a spell. Everything went back to normal and she exited the Common Room.

Draco sat Manny down on a bench, but cornered her with Blaise to make sure she couldn't get away. "Ok, what happened now?" He asked, leaning over her just as Blaise was. "That muggle-born and that Irish kid are trying to get Jennifer and I out of Hogwarts. Jealous little bi-" She started to say, but was cut off by Blaise, now suddenly angry. "I'll kill him! I will!" He started rushing down the hall, towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco and the twins right behind. With his luck, a Gryffindor First Year was about to enter. When he did, Blaise made sure the door was open and stepped in. All the Gryffindors were shocked to see that six Slytherins had managed to get into their Common Room.

"Look, this will all be over when I get to 'talk' with Finnigan. Got it?" He said firmly. In minutes, Seamus came walking down the staircase with Dean following. "Jenn? What are you doing here?" He asked, but was ignored. "Finnigan, I'll rip your head off!" Blaise said, lunging towards him. But, Draco saved the day once again. "Blaise, I wanna beat him as much as you do. But let's not. Cmon, before we get in trouble." He said while pulling Draco out. Jennifer followed, but Manny wasn't going to just leave. "Cmon, Manny. It's late and I know you're tired." She said, trying to keep her sister from further trouble. But she didn't listen. Instead, she got up in Seamus' face. "If you think you can drive my sister and I out of Hogwarts, then you are mistaken." She said, so close the could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"You think your so high and mighty. But your not. Filthy Slytherin." Seamus said in reply. Dean really was worried, knowing that his best friend and his...well...friend's sister were now enemies. Manny just smiled a bit. "It's a shame, you're cute, too. Oh well." She added a sigh and started walking out when she heard a familiar voice say "Slut." Without turning around, she yelled "Better watch out Mudblood, I know my 're next on my list." Then she turned to face Hermione, who was at the other end of the staircase, red with anger. It only made Manny laugh. She looked around before leaving, then pointed to a boy. "What's your name and what year are you?" She asked. The boy was suddenly had a hard time breathing. "J-Justin T-Tay-Taylor..." He finally choked out. "You're hot. I'll see you around." She said with a wink as she walked out..

"Manny! I thought you like Blaise!" Jennifer said. "Well, that doesn't mean I can't go out with other guys." Her sister said with a shrug, like it was no big thing.

All four went back to the Slytherin Common Room and immidently went to bed. They slept uneasily, but they slept.

**Kay, I'm done here. TIME FOR JENNY TO BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Didn't you just LOVE Krysta's? Now I shall take a crack at it**

_**IN THE GREAT HALL AT BREAKFAST**_

Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin table were glaring at each other. Literally, the entire table. "Those slimy gits. You can't trust them as far as you can throw them," Neville Longbottom said, returning to his breakfast. Dean just sighed. He was the only person who hadn't been glaring. "You guys are wrong about Jennifer. Sure, her sister has some problems, but she isn't like that," he defended Jen. Seamus turned to glare at him. "Dean, you can't see what she's doing to you. She probably casted a spell on you or something," he said. "She didn't cast a spell on me. Just because I'm not so bloody suspicious about everything she does, doesn't mean I'm crazy," Dean defended himself as he went back to his breakfast. Hermione passed Seamus a note that read: _**Meet me early in the Charms class after breakfast. We need to talk about this**_. Seamus put the note away and nodded at Hermione.

_**AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE**_

The same conversation was taking place. "Everyone. Hey! Everyone," Draco struggled to get all of the Slytherin's attention. "Bloody hell! Shut up you bunch of idiots," he said rather loudly. That seemed to get everyone's attention. "We need to discuss the Gryffindork problem," he went on, getting nods from everyone at the Slytherin table. They then went into a series of plans that I feel too lazy to write.

_**CASTLE CORRIDORS**_

After breakfast, the students all went to their classes. Professor Flitwick was running a bit late, so that gave the students time to talk amongst themselves. Strangely, most of the Charms students weren't in the Charms classroom. Draco was going over last minute details for the Slytherin's plans to get the Gryffindorks back when Pansy launched herself at Draco. "Oh Draco, you're such a wonderful leader," she said dramatically. "Get the hell off of me," Draco said as he pushed her on the floor. Pansy, unfortunately, couldn't take the hint and launched herself at Draco again. He pushed her back down and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I DON'T BLOODY LOVE YOU! WHEN WILL YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL?" Everyone just stared at Draco and watched as Pansy's eyes began to water. And, to add insult to injury, Draco grabbed the nearest girl and kissed her, just to prove to Pansy that he could find someone much better than her. It so happened that the nearest girl was Cho Chang.

Everyone gasped as the Hufflepuff and the Slytherin made out. Pansy tried to hold her tears back, but failed miserably. "YOU'RE A BASTARD DRACO MALFOY AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN," she yelled, running into the Charms classroom. Everyone looked at Draco and Cho and found that they were still snogging. Jenn had gotten annoyed with it so she went up to her brother and pulled his lips off of Cho's. "I know you don't like her, but you didn't have to be such an ass to her," she told Draco as she looked at him with disgust and walked into the Charms classroom. Manny followed her sister. "Jackass," she said under her breath. Sure, Manny was mean and had a bad temper, but she had a heart whent the time called for it. Everyone left Draco and Cho alone in the corridors as they went into the Charms class. Professor Flitwick had finally decided to come and teach.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know that sucked but please don't pelt me with cupcakes. Krysta has something better.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey! My turn! I think you guys will like this one! So, enjoy!**

Manny wasn't happy with this. No she was not. First, all Gryffindorks hated her, so there was no way she'd end up having a make out session with Justin. Second, this meant that it would only be harder for her sister to see her beloved Dean. And third, Those goody-goody two shoes probably told McGonagall. Which meant detention.

Ron had seen the whole ordeal, and truely felt sorry for Pansy. He, too, went through that recently. Just last night, he admitted to Hermione that he had feelings for her. She said that they were friends and that they'd never be anything other than friends. It broke his heart, but he knew it was the truth. And he had to accept it. He wanted to run after Pansy and tell her it was alright, but class had just started, so he decided on doing it later.

Manny could see that her sister was unhappy. Jennifer had her eyes glued on Dean, but didn't wanna leave her sister. "Go." She said, nudging towards Dean. "No, I don't wanna leave you with all these very angry, annoying Gryffidorks. Who knows what you'll do." Jenn said with a slight smile, even though she wanted to go sit with Dean. "Ah, Draco will hold me down. Go, I'll be fine." She said. Without Jennifer even saying bye, she grabbed her things and rushed to the empty seat next to Dean.

Another quick day. No one sat with Manny, seeing as how everyone was afraid of her due to her going crazy the night before. Draco sat with Blaise, except for when Cho was in the class. Pansy skipped the rest of her classes, too sad to face Malfoy. Jennifer sat with Dean in every class. And if he wasn't in her class, she'd sit with her sister. But they barely talked. Seamus and Hermione sat with eachother, plotting against the twins. Sometimes they'd talk about other things, but jumped back to the Slytherins after things got too intense. Ron still worried about Pansy, knowing the pain she must be going through. It was now about 9:30 PM and guess who 'ran into' each other at the lake?

**[****The Lake****]**

Jennifer, not paying attention to where she was going, bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She said, picking up her books. "I thought you had something to do?" A familar voice asked. Jennifer looked up and saw Dean, causing her to smile. "Uh yah, I just finished helping Cho with her homework." She explained, pointing in the direction which she had just come from. "Um, can I talk to you?" He asked, pointing to the grass. She nodded a yes and sat down. "Um, Jenn. We met each other, what, two days ago. And honestly, those were the best two days of my life. I met someone who's funny, sweet, pretty, smart, caring, kind. Someone who's perfect. So perfect that I'm afraid that if I don't go after her now, then I'll lose her quick. So, Jenn, I just wanted to say that I really-" Dean said, but was cut off by a slight presure to his...lips. Yes, Jennifer just kissed him.

_His lips are so soft... _Jennifer thought, obviously forgetting that her sister could hear it. _YOU'RE SNOGGING DEAN AREN'T YOU? OHMYGOD!_ Manny thought back. But Jennifer ignored her and got back to what mattered to her now: Making out with Dean Thomas.

**[****Behind a Pilar thing****]**

"No! We're too late!" Seamus whispered to Hermone as he watched his best friend snog the Steele girl. "Is there anything that can break Dean?" She asked. Seamus had to think, Dean was a strong person. Very brave, and very outgoing. "I don't know...he gets stressed when he's presured." He said, but obviously this was enough for Hermione. "Get the whole Gryffindor house to go against him! He'll feel too presured to break up with her so he will!" She exclaimed, pulling Seamus away, smiling. "I don't know. He's still my best mate and I care about him." He said, not wanting to put his best friend through the stress. "This'll help him, Seamus! He'll be free from her!" She said, convincing Seamus to agree.

After about 20 minutes of snogging, Dean and Jennifer decided to break apart for the night. When Jennifer got back to her dorm, she couldn't be happier. She started jumping around and doing jigs. Manny just laughed at her sister and got back to her WitchWeekly magazine. Pansy was stuffing her face with candy, trying to drown the sorrows. Jennifer's happiness didn't really help. Jennifer fell asleep with a smile on her face, Pansy a frown, and Manny a teddy bear in her arms.

**Romance in the air! Which means...HERE COMES THE DRAMA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Awww, I just enjoyed Krysta's! Also, I just realized that I placed Cho in the wrong House. She's actually a Ravenclaw.**

The next day was Saturday, which meant no classes. Which also meant everyone was free to do what they wanted. Dean decided to ask Jenn out on a proper date instead of a snogging session, and Manny decided to get Justin and have a snogging session with him. Pansy was just being moody. Hermione and Seamus were still planning against the twins and Ron was trying to get Pansy up and happy again.

Pansy finally decided to get out of her room and get some fresh air (mostly because she could hear Draco's voice in the Common Room and it was upsetting her). She went to the Lakefront and sat down to look at the water. She didn't hear footsteps coming up behind her. "Are you okay?" Ron asked the girl. Pansy snapped around and scowled at him. "What's it to you, Weasle," Pansy said harshly. Ron just ignored her comment and sat down next to her. "I heard about what happened with Malfoy yesterday," Ron told her. Pansy moved away from Ron. Then, turned to scowl at him again.

Ron just sighed and moved closer to Pansy. "Stay the hell away from me!" she commanded him. Ron just chuckled. _What's wrong with the Gryffindorks, _Pansy thought. Ron scooted closer to her and turned to look at her. "Hermione rejected me too. Though, not as harshly as Malfoy did to you. But, I can't really say I blame him. You never could take a hint," Ron said to her."Is that your stupid Gryffindor way of making someone feel better? 'Cause if it is, you guys need more help with it," she told him, though she began to crack a smile. Ron smiled at her. He began to notice that she wasn't really as ugly as he thought. He'd just been so caught up in liking Hermione and being the stereotypical Gryffindor, that he over looked her.

Ron decided to leave before he did something really stupid. "So, um. I'll see you later then," he said as he got up. "Wait, where are you going?" Pansy asked him as if she really cared. "Somewhere that isn't here," he replied before leaving Pansy alone. Pansy looked at his disapperaing form and began to sniffle. _Stupid Gryffindors, _she thought.

_**SOMEWHERE ELSE**_

Jennifer and Dean walked out of the library, laughing their heads off. Even though they couldn't really explain what was so funny. Dean left Jennifer to go to his Common Room, mostly because he didn't know where the Slytherin Common Room was. Jennifer walked into the Slytherin Common Room, a content smile on her lips. "Hello everyone. Isn't everything just wonderful today," she said as she sighed happily. Manny looked at her sister. "Someone had fun on their date," she said. "Yup, it was aboslutely magical," Jennifer said, not really hearing her sister. Pansy, who had been sitting in a couch not too far from Jenn, just snorted. "And what did _you_ do today, Parkinson?" Manny asked her. "I, um, sulked, and what not," Pansy lied. She was not going to tell them about her little conversation with Ron, and she was definitely not going to tell them how she started to feel slightly different around the boy. "What did _you_ do, Steele?" Pansy asked Manny, hoping to get the conversation off of her. "I made out with that hot Gryffindor boy, Justin," Manny said happily. All three girls shared a happy laugh.

_**IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**_

Little did the Slytherin's know, Hermione and Seamus were planning a plan of all plans on getting the Steele twins back.

_**IN THE GRYFFINDOR BOYS DORMITORY**_

"Psssst. Dean. Dean, are you awake," Ron whispered. "Well, I am now," Dean whispered back. "Good. I need to talk to you," Ron whispered as he got up to go sit on Dean's bed. "About what?" Dean asked. "Umm, what do you think of Pansy?" Ron asked. "I think she's an ugly pug face Slytherin that deserved exactly what she got," Dean answered. It was a good thing that Dean couldn't see Ron face, because it was actually redder than his hair. _How dare he insult her like that, _Ron thought, but told himself to calm down. "Why'd you ask?" Dean asked him. "No reason," Ron lied as he got off of Dean's bed and made his way back to his. If Dean had been paying attention to the conversation, he would've noticed that Ron called Pansy by her first name instead of an insult. Something was not right at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: Something is right at Hogwarts. They're all falling in love. And with the people they'd least suspect at that. Well, I'm off. Krysta is doing the next chappy. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey! I loved Jenny's chapter. But you did too, eh? Ok, my turn! I'll try to make it as long as my fingers will write.**

So, this is how the day ended: Hermione and Seamus decided on something, to break Manny they need to break Jennifer. And to break Jennifer they need to break Dean. And to break Dean, they had to turn the whole Gryffindor house against him. Jennifer went to bed early, not wanting to give anyone a chance to ruin her day. Pansy stayed up rather late, pondering about her day and what happened with Ron. And Manny, being the daring and reckless person that she is, sneaked out to make out with a Ravenclaw named Anthony.

**[****The Next Morning****]**

Hermione and Seamus had decided to start their plan right away. But they also decided on another thing: Screw just Gryffindor, they're going for the whoe school. This way, not only will Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff be against Dean, but Slytherin will be against Jennifer. It's like a 2 for 1 deal. "Ok, so we'll start spreading it after lunch. By dinner, the whole school will hate Dean and his little girlfriend." Hermione said while walking down the hall withh Seamus. But they didn't notice that Manny was walking right behind them. She heard everything.

_Shoot. This calls for some very desprate mesures. _Manny thought to herself as she entered the Great Hall and sat next to her sister, who was talking to Draco. Well, more like fighting. "Are you serious? The Weird Sisters are like 20 times better than The Sly Greens!" Jennifer told Draco, who just shook his head 'no'. "Draco, who like rules the houses? Like you're the Slytherin Prince, right? What about the other houses?" Manny asked rather quickly before she grabbed about four Cinnimon Rolls and started eating.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked as she watched her sister eat. Draco just laughed. "She's just eating, Jennifer. Chill." He said with a chuckle. Jennifer looked at him with eyes. "It's not lunch. She only eats extra food when something's really wrong." Jenn explained. Draco stopped smiling and quickly turned to Manny, who was stuffing her face with food. "Just answer my question, and I'll be on my way." She said after she swallowed. "Um, Harry Potter pretty much rules Gryffindor. There's this boy in Hufflepuff named Jeff Silver that's friends with everyone, he's really nice. And then this boy in Ravenclaw named Terrence Adams. He's been titled the thrid hottest boy in the school." Draco told her while pointing to each one as he went.

Manny already knew Harry was dating Ginny. She thought about just talking to Harry but relized Ginny wouldn't be happy about it. So she decided to talk to Ginny instead. Before she left to look for the red-headed Gryffindor, she asked Draco one last question. "Are they single?" He looked at her strangely. "Why?" He replied. Knowing that his best friend kinda had a thing for her, and he didn't want any guys to be all over Manny. He was already having a hard time trying to control himself around that Justin Taylor and Anthony Darris. The two boys that were snogging her the day before. "Just tell me, it's really important. I know Harry is dating Ginny. What about the others?" She wanted to get this over and done with. The fast she got the answer the fast she can work on making sure her sister and her boyfriend are alright. "No, they're both single. Why?" Draco asked, but Manny didn't answer him. Instead she just stood up and walked away with a half eaten Cinnimon Roll.

_Tell me what's wrong. _Jennifer thought, worried about her sister. _Don't worry, Jenn. This will all be over by the end of lunch. Hopefully. _Manny thought back, then pulled away. Running around the halls, looking for Ginny Weasley.

**[****In the Halls****]**

"Harry, I told you already. We are not asking Manuela to be on the Qudditch team! I don't care how athletic she is. One, she's in Slytherin. Two, she hangs around with Malfoy. Three, we don't even know if she can play!" Ginny told her boyfriend. The two were on a bench, discussing Qudditch. Seeing how they're co-captins. "But Dumbledore told me to add her on the team." Harry explained as he wrote up plays. "Why? Why can't she be on the Slytherin team? Why the Gryffindor team?" She asked, looking over the plays that they already had written up. Editing the problems. "I asked him, he said that he thinks Gryffindor would be a good influence on her. And that the Slytherin team's already full. He wants her to play Qudditch because it'd be a good way to get her anger out. He insist on letting her on the team." Harry explained while passing over another play. Ginny was about to protest, when Manny walked up to them.

"Speak of the devil..." Ginny said, but Manny just ignored it. Trying not to cause any problems. "Ginny, may I talk to you?" She asked as nicely as she could. Ginny was obviously taken by surprised. "Why? You know insulting me doesn't count as talking, right?" She said, Manny just nodded. "Ok, then. I guess I could." Ginny said as she stood up and walked away with Manny. But not too far. "So, what's up?" She asked. "Hermione and Seamus want my sister and I out. So, they're planning to get the whole school to turn against Dean. If they break Dean, then they break us. Please, Ginny, make sure that the Gryffindor house doesn't go against Dean. It would break my sister's heart if he dumped her just because he was under pressure. Just make sure that everyone in Gryffindor doesn't start hating Dean just because my sister and I are Slytherins. She's really a nice person. Please." Manny was almost begging. She wanted to make sure that her sister was happy and safe. Ginny was taken by surprised, Hermione was behind all this?

"Are you sure that Hermione is part of this?" She asked, knowing Hermione probably wouldn't hurt a fly. Let alone a person. "Yes, I heard it with my own ears and saw it with my own eyes. She wants us out, and she's gonna try to ruin our lives. Starting with Jennifer. But I won't let her. Please help me." Manny asked with sincere eyes. Ginny agreed, seeing that Manny wasn't so bad after all. She started to walk away, but turned back for a second. "Hey, is it true that you beat Lavender to a pulp?" She asked, laughing at the thought. Manny laughed with her. "Yah. I've kinda got a bad temper and she tripped me. So, I went off." She explained. Ginny nodded her head, showing that she understood. "Um, Dumbledore really wants you to play Qudditch and there's a open spot on Gryffindor, if you're interested." She told Manny, who smiled. "I love Qudditch! Sure, I'd love to play on Gryffindor. And just letting you know, I won't hold back when we play Slytherin" She said, they both laughed together. "Good, we could use you. Practice is at 4. See you there." And with that, they split. Manny went to look for Jeff Silver, the Hufflepuff. Ginny went back to Harry.

"She on the team." Harry was looking at her like she was crazy. "Why? I thought we DIDN'T want her on the team!" He said, throwing his hands in the air. "She's nice, Harry. And she'd be a great Beater. Just give it a chance. Don't worry, it's not like she's gonna throw the games." Ginny told him with a smile. Of course, this only put more worries in Harry's head. He had to talk to the team about this...

**[****With Manny (Who was snogging Jeff, doesn't she work fast?)****]**

Manny quickly pulled away after a few minutes. _He's a horrible kisser_ She thought to herself, and was happy when Jennifer didn't reply. She was probably with Dean. "What's wrong?" The brown haired boy asked. "I'm just not feeling ok. I keep remembering that two Gryffindor are gonna try to turn the whole school against my sister and her boyfriend. They're gonna try to ruin her relationship and I'm afraid that it's gonna work. Just thinking how sad she'll be..." She said in the sweetest, most innocent voice she could pull. It worked wonders. "That's not right. Don't worry, I'll make sure Hufflepuff doesn't fall for it, ok? Be happy." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. Jeff was very sweet, but that just wasn't her type. Not wanting to stay there, she came up with something quick. She pretended to 'accidently' see his watch which said 12:30. (Let's just say that they serve breakfest late on the weekends because the kids tend to sleep late) "Oh! Is it 12:30 already? I'm sorry Jeff, but I promised Pansy I'd help her with her Potions homework. So I have to go. But I'll see you later!" She quickly said while walking away. "Two down, one to go" She whispered to herself as she went looking for Terrence Adams.

About 15 minutes later, she found Terrence and started snogging him. This time, she was a bit more foward. "Look, Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan are gonna try to turn the Ravenclaw house against my sister and her boyfriend. If you stop them, I'll snog you whenever you want. Got it?" He nodded in agreement and continued to snog her.

Lunch came around and Hermione and Seamus thought they had everything down. Well, they were about to be proven wrong.

**Ok, I'm done! Was it long? I just got a rush of ideas and knew I had to write them down. So, I'll bring Jenny in to entertain y'all. Can someone toss me a cupcake, first? *Someone throws a cupcake and Krysta catches it* Thanks! Ok, HERE COMES JENNY!**


End file.
